Royals
by NathanDream
Summary: When life isn't fair, there are low possibilities you can go on, but a quick exit may or may not be one of them. A child falls and ecounters one of this possibilities as a new friend. Rated T for safety. (No cover art for now.)


Hello everyone. I'm Nathan and im here with a story of Undertale. By this being my first story, I will make my best to make you enjoy this. No update periods are set and if there are they could not be accurate. now please read.

I do not own Undertale, it belongs to Toby Fox.

\--

It was a regular day with white soft clouds covering the sky. One big mountain stood proudly, higher than any other as a little town did its normal routine below it. Although the local people used resources surrounding the mountain, no one dared to climb it.

The reason of the locals's fear was a terrible legend...

 _"Those who climb the mountain, never return."_

This, for many people, was the reason they didn't want to explore deeper and further into the mountain.

But for a young human, the legend was the answer to his life... To never return.

The susnet begun and the child ventured forth into the woods trying to reach the mountain. The human did, also finding a weird cave that lead inside the mountain.

Exploring the cave, the human found a really odd hole in the ground big enough for someone to fall. Curious about this the human decided to approach it to see how deep the hole was... A decision that changed the human's fate.

Tripping with a root, the poor child fell into the hole that was deep enough to make anyone think it is a sure death. The last words the human pronounced were:

"Thank you"

And the human reached the bottom.

\--

He was taking a stroll in peace, playfully exploring the area when a strange noise scared him.

"Huh? What was that?"

He walked slowly to the room where the noice came from. He covered his mouth in surprise at the sight of a human laid down on the ground. Panic overflowed him for a moment, making him want to run away, but something inside him screamed he needed to help the human.

Approaching slowly he whispered. "Ar-Are you alright?"

The human let out a groan in response, trying to get up by himself but failed. He didn't knew how to help him, he wanted to ask his mom what to do...

His mom. The idea stroke him like a thunder and helped the human stand up. When the human stood fully and looked at the one who helped, flinched at the abnormal appearance of him and fell to the ground again.

"Don't be scared! I'm here to help you..."

By some reason, the human accepted his help and he carried away the human out of the room.

Once he decided which path to follow back to where his parents were, he made sure the human was secure and proceeded to walk away. In the middle of their way, the human recovered some conscience and asked. "Where am I?"

"We are in the Underground... Or at least my dad calls it like that," he answered.

The human hesitated for a moment, then looked at him again. "What are you?"

He slowed his movement and raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't know how to answer that," he then continued.

Both reached the house he and his family were staying and stood at the door, unsure of what would happen if both entered that house. He was about to open the door when the human stopped him to ask. "What is your name?"

"... Asriel..."

When the human asked that, Asriel felt sooth and calm, maybe what he was specting from the human was to not be scared of him, and since they asked him for his name, maybe it was a sign they were not.

"Mine is Chara." the human declared.

"That's a nice name," Asriel answered back.

Chara let go Asriel's arm not saying anything, and he opened the door for them to finally enter the house. Inside was warm and filled with the scent of flowers, shelves and furniture decorating the entrance. Chara glanced up and looked around to appreciate how tidy and clean everything was. Asriel noticed how his guest was looking around so amused. "Pretty, isn't it?"

Chara nodded once and glanced back at Asriel. He then quickly looked away from the human and helped him walk over to his room, letting him over the bed and covering him with a blanket.

"Stay here for a while and rest," Asriel said, "I'll be back with my mom to help you."

After the human nodded as an answer, he leaved the room and begun to search for his mother. First he started for the kitchen but she wasn't there, next looking at her own room but failing again. He then thought of a place where his mother could possibly be, since he didn't want to call out for her, and snapped his fingers as he remebered a place. Rushing down the leader of the basement, he found his mom dusting off a box she held in his hands.

"There you are sweet," she noticed her son standing at the entrance. "You finished your exploring earlier this time?"

"Mom, I have something to tell you," he held his hands together, "and it is important."

"Let's go up and you tell me there, yes?" she said before blowing dust off the box.

"I found a human!" Asriel said exited rather then worried.

His mother turned to look at him and let the box on its shelve. Her eyes widening in surprise. She then signaled to her son to go up and both rushed to his room. When they got to the door, Asriel slowly opened the door. Her mom peeked from it and quickly spotted the human sleeping on the bed, gasping lowly at his son's discovering.

"A human child," she whispered, not really believing her eyes, "But why is it here?"

"It fell to a place near of where I was exploring," he looked at his mom, "please help him, his hurt from the fall."

His mom hurried to the humans side and lowered to her knees, making the human wake up and glance at her. Chara recoiled away a little afraid of her appearance. But she extended her hand. "Please, do not be afraid, I will cure you from your pain."

Asriel approched the human too. "Trust her, she can heal you."

Chara closed eyes, and grabbed her hand. Suddenly a green glow covered his body and it seemed to come from her. "May I ask you your name?" she soothed.

"It's Chara"

"Well, that's a pretty name for a boy like you," she said, "My name is Toriel, Asriel's mom. Nice to meet you."

Chara opened his eyes and watched Toriel stand to her full height. He felt small in comparison to her, but he wasn't afraid anymore.

"Are you feeling better now?" Asriel asked. Chara nodded once at him.

Toriel smiled at both of them. "Young human, please stay with us for the time being. You may encounter with dangerous foes out there." Toriel offered.

"Yeah, then we can play together!" Asriel said with excitement.

Chara switched looks with both of them, thinking of what he wanted to do. He finally came with an answer. "I will Toriel, thank you for all of this."

"Yay!" Asriel yelled. Toriel's smile spread even further. "I hope our hospitality will suit you."

Asriel was jumping from excitement, Chara looking at him with a little smile, reflecting on his decision and this new experience.

\--

Chara and Asriel played with joy in the garden, both were running around playing tag. Chara was starting to get tired when Asriel was normal. It has been almost a year since Chara arrived to the Underground and he learned a lot about Monsters. He was fascinated with the revelations about monster's history. Chara liked every weekend night because Asriel's mom read them books of ancient events and fantasy stories.

Chara sat on the ground, taking a moment to breath and Asriel accompanied him. "What? Don't tell me you are tired." Asriel said.

"It isn't that, I'm just contemplating the beautiful flowers Toriel has." Chara answered.

"Come on, aren't flowers up there nice too?"

"If I tell you the truth... I never noticed if they were beautiful." Chara said in a somewhat low voice.

Asriel didn't paid attention to his tone. "Well, I would bet they are more beautiful than this ones. And that there a more types than this... this..." Asriel had trouble remembering.

"Buttercups?" Chara offered.

"Yeah! Those," Asriel snapped his fingers.

Chara laughed at this, "But still, I'd like to forget everything involving the world above."

Asriel seemed thoughtful. "It makes sense. I want to know the upper world and you, who are from there, don't." Asriel laughed at his words.

"Trust me, up there isn't as good as down here."

"I don't think so."

Chara's face turned to see Asriel, intrigued. "Why is that?"

"Well," Asriel looked to the celling. "The outside world, with oceans and deserts. Mountains and Plains," he remembered. "That is what the book says..."

Chara remained silent. Asriel was about to speak when a voice called out for their names, "Asriel! Chara! Could you please come? I need your help," the voice called from afar.

Both turned immediately to the door, standing up. "Is Toriel. We need to hurry." Chara said.

"Yeah... Let's go." Asriel nodded.

Chara was first to enter Home, making Asriel earn a sad expression, before he entered too.

The house was filled with a delicious scent. It was almost night time and Toriel was cooking dinner, with Asriel and Chara helping her set the table.

"You made sure that all the forks are placed?" asked Asriel.

"Yes... What about the dishes?" Chara answered.

"They are set and ready." Asriel replied proudly.

"Thank you both." The soft voice of Toriel came from the kitchen. "You can go play until dinner is ready."

Both turned to see each other and nodded at the same time. They raced to their room and dug up in the toy box.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Toriel was almost done with dinner when someone stood at her side.

"Dinner is going to taste delicious, I can tell." He said, stealing a kiss.

"Oh, you came earlier today honey." Toriel giggled. "And yes, the dinner is almost ready for everyone. Today is special."

"Today... What?" he asked.

"Gorey! Don't tell me that..." she crossed her arms.

"That a day like this was our first date...?"

"Why? You got me worried Asgore," she laughed.

They huged each other for some seconds after Toriel returned to cook. Asgore instead returned and headed to their room, in his way he stopped to take a peak inside of the kids room. He slowly opened the door and looked inside, seeing both Asriel and Chara playing. They were too busy playing and didn't noticed Asgore.

He closed the door, walking to his room. _Maybe he really is the future of humans and monsters..._


End file.
